Brotherly Bonding
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: Just random fluff that I wrote about our favorite step brothers!  Pointless and random.  Just the way the Torres brothers are.  Just the way we like 'em.  Little snapshot of EClare in there.  Should I make this a series of oneshots between the brothers?


Random words that spilled onto a page in ten minutes. 'Cause really, Drew's been a jerk, but with his brother, I smile. He's a good brother. (:

Enjoy, lovelies.

* * *

Drew threw his arm lazily over his brother's shoulders. His eyes skimmed the walls, a bewildered expression overtaking his face. Adam, on the other hand, had a determined look plastered over his features as he charged down the wide hall.

"Why are we here again?" Drew asked, removing his clothed arm from around Adam.

"I told you," Adam began, "there's a special edition of the thirty-second comic for 'The Goon' that came out last night. I hope the comic store still has one."

Drew chuckled, an "oh" escaping his lips. Adam gave him a disgusted look from the corner of his eye. Drew caught the look and gave an innocent shrug, "I'm only here for the ladies."

"I figured," Adam whispered, taking a sharp turn. Drew tripped over his feet in surprise before jogging to catch up to his brother, "I was just hoping it'd be more than that. Brotherly bonding or whatever you want to call it."

The taller brother's head lolled backward as a dark laugh escaped his lips, "Dude, this _is _how we do our brotherly bonding. I search for ladies while you make sarcastic remarks about my taste in girls."

A thick silence overtook the two. Drew felt hesitant as his brother ran into the comic book store, but after scoping the area out for any girls, he rushed in. Drew held in laughter when he found Adam clutching onto a brown comic book, his eyes wide with wonder.

Adam held the comic up for Drew to examine, "Look how sweet this is!" Drew didn't have time to respond because Adam ran past him, throwing the comic onto the counter.

After paying, the brothers left the store quietly. Drew smiled, listening to his brother read to himself in a low whispers.

Just as they turned the corner to leave the mall, Adam's head snapped up, "I know that smell."

Drew looked at the boy next to him, "What smell? The mall?"

"No," Adam sucked in a little air, turning in search of the smell, "sickening amounts of love mixed with death and flowers."

"What? How can you smell-." Drew was cut off by a yell.

"Adam, my man! What are you doing here?" Eli called to the boys, Clare perched under his right arm. She gave a weak wave towards the brothers.

Clare pushed herself from Eli's grasp, giving a soft greeting to Drew. She giggled as Eli and Adam fought over the brown covered book.

"Such boys," Clare said, shaking her head, "sometimes I wonder why I bother being Eli's girlfriend. As soon as Adam whips out a comic book, I'm out of his mind."

"Never, Edwards." Eli called out, flipping the comic book over.

Drew clicked his tongue, "Yeah, well Adam does the same thing."

"Yes, but you two aren't on a date to celebrate your one year anniversary." Clare growled out. She turned on her heal, calling out Eli's name.

"Coming, dear." Eli mumbled, shoving Adam playfully before shuffling after his girlfriend.

"Disgusting." Drew said. Adam nodded.

"Try being with that everyday. It's awful."

Drew pulled Adam into him, plucking the beanie off Adam's head. Drew took off out to the parking lot, circling a few cars. He smiled as Adam called out his name.

"Andrew!"

Drew ran past his mother's car, running his hand across the side.

"Andrew!"

Without thinking, Drew threw the beanie into the front seat and ran off to his brother. He tackled Adam to the ground.

"Andrew, stop! We're going to get run over!"

They rolled across an empty parking spot. Drew fell to his back, looking up toward the stars.

Suddenly, he remembered why he _really _wanted to get out with his brother. His eyes wandered to Adam. The only person who kept him in place. The only one who made him forget.

Forget _her_.

"Hey, Adam?" Drew asked, pulling himself to his feet.

"Yeah?"

"I may have lost your hat…" Drew shot a knowing glance to their mother's car.

"Andrew!"

Adam ran, jumping onto his brother's back. He pounded on Drew's head, screaming.

_This _was brotherly bonding.

* * *

Editing bunches of stuff that shall be up soon!

Bye, beautiful readers.

Review!

Caro((line))


End file.
